


Beauty and the Beast - Children of the Chateau

by LilacChocolate



Series: The Disney Princesses from the Kingdom of Iwatobi [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto already have one child; a beautiful boy named Shachi, but Haruka's about to give birth to their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast - Children of the Chateau

‘That was an awesome story, mummy!’

Haruka smiled down at Shachi, who was sat by his feet in front of the fireplace in the front hall. Shachi looked the same as his father: olive brown hair, bright green eyes, and a stunning smile.

‘Is that how you really met daddy? He was a really big monster?’ Shachi asked, the fire reflecting and shining in his green eyes.

‘Yes. He was big and hairy and twice the size of me but I still loved him.’ The beauty winced as the baby kicked in his tummy. Shachi was four years old, and Makoto and Haruka decided that they wanted another beautiful child. He was only two weeks from his due date and his tummy felt as big as a balloon, but Makoto always assured him he was just as beautiful as the day they met.

‘Mummy?’ Shachi asked, concerned.

‘I’m alright. Climb onto my knee. Your brother or sister wants to say hello to you.’

Shachi eagerly climbed up Haruka’s skirt and put his tiny hands on the large baby bump. There was a kick against Shachi’s right hand and he giggled. He patted Haruka’s tummy twice and the baby kicked back twice. ‘Did you feel that, mummy? He’s really strong!’

‘He?’ Haruka asked with raised eyebrows.

‘I want a brother!’ Shachi exclaimed.

The front doors to the chateau opened and in strode Makoto, Sousuke, and Seijuro, each carrying an axe and all topless, chests decorated with a light sheen of sweat.

‘Daddy!’ Shachi shouted, jumping off Haruka’s knee and running to his father.

Makoto handed his axe to Seijuro and picked Shachi up, balancing his son on his hip. ‘Did you have fun with your mummy whilst I was out getting firewood?’

‘Yeah! Mummy told me about how you met. He said you roared at him, like this, RAWR!’

‘I never roared at him.’

‘Yeah, you did.’ Haruka shouted from where he was still sat, one hand on his baby bump.

Makoto smiled and made his way over to his husband, still holding Shachi. ‘Maybe I did a bit.’

‘A bit? I thought you were going to eat me.’

Makoto just grinned. From the dining room came Ai and Momo, Ai carrying a tray of drinks and Momo carrying some towels. Ai set the tray down on the table by the fire and Momo handed the towels to the three topless men, going over to his husband last. Momo didn’t give the towel to him, wiping the sweat off Sousuke’s chest himself instead. Seijuro rolled his eyes and went upstairs, still not used to seeing his brother like that, even if Momo was now married to Sousuke.

Sousuke grinned down at his husband who was timidly wiping away the sweat. Even after three years of marriage, Momo was still shy around Sousuke, but the teal-eyed man wouldn’t change it for the world. He wrapped an arm around Momo’s waist and pulled him to his body, able to feel the barely-there baby bump under Momo’s maid dress. He was four months pregnant but they had decided not to tell anyone just yet since Seijuro still didn’t like the idea of Momo and Sousuke married, let alone his little brother pregnant.

‘Do you need me to lay out your pyjamas?’ Sousuke asked Makoto, Momo still cuddled against him.

‘No, you’re alright. You’re done for the night. You as well, Momo and Ai.’ The valet and the two maids smiled, going down into what had been the dungeons. During Makoto and Haruka’s honeymoon, the servants had renovated it and split it in two, Momo and Sousuke living one side, Rin and Ai on the other. Gou and Seijuro stayed together in one of the towers, and Rei and Nagisa in the other after it had been repaired. Makoto and Haruka shared Makoto’s room, and Ren and Ran had their own rooms two. Mrs Nanase had been staying in what was Makoto’s parents’ bedroom, but she had passed away last year.

Shachi yawned and Makoto kissed his forehead. ‘Are you tired, little man?’

The little boy nodded.

‘Alright. Let’s get you to bed.’ Haruka said, standing up slowly, feeling unsteady with his large baby bump.

Makoto set off up the stairs, taking Shachi into what had been Haruka’s room years ago. Haruka tried to follow, only making it up three steps before he had to stop, ankles hurting too much. Makoto reappeared and ran to him, picking him up like a bride. ‘I’ll carry you.’

‘Thank you.’ Haruka nuzzled his head into Makoto’s chest and he carried him the stairs, taking them to Shachi’s room.

Shachi was already in his pyjamas and in bed, cuddling an orca plushie. Makoto put Haruka down and the parents kissed their son good night, Makoto helping Haruka hobble into their bedroom. The green-eyed man shut the door and drew the curtains then helped his husband out of his dress. Haruka sighed happily as the small weight from the material on his bump was lifted.

‘Do you want any pyjamas, Haru?’

Haruka shook his head, enjoying the feeling of no clothes on his body. He felt so big. As Makoto got undressed, Haruka made his way over to his side of the bed, attempting to climb onto the king-size mattress. He winced, unable to get up, and Makoto was at his side in less than a second.

‘It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.’ Makoto picked his husband up and laid him down on the bed. He finished getting undressed, leaving on his underwear, and he climbed in beside Haruka. ‘How are you feeling, baby?’

‘Fat.’

Makoto smiled and kissed his cheek. ‘Being fat and being pregnant are not the same thing, Haru.’

‘Whatever. I just want to sleep.’

‘Alright. Good night.’

The soulmates kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each other’s arms, Haruka’s baby bump between them.

…

Makoto woke up with bleary eyes, feeling water on his body. ‘Haru…’ he mumbled, ‘how many times have I told you, we can’t make the bed into a swimming pool…’

Haruka groaned in pain and Makoto shot up in bed. It wasn’t water from the swimming pool, but it was Haruka’s waters that had clearly broken a while ago since his contractions had already started.

‘Why didn’t you wake up?’

‘I didn’t want to disturb you. You were tired from chopping firewood.’

‘Haru! I’m going to get Rei.’ Makoto got up from the bed, just in his underwear, and ran to the first tower where Seijuro and Gou slept. ‘Gou!’ He shouted.

The girl sat up in bed, her eyes closed. ‘It’s Kou.’

‘It’s Haru! Get Momo and Ai!’ He left before he even could see if she had gotten up. He ran down the next set of stairs and all the way to the other tower at the other end of the chateau. He sprinted up the long staircase and burst into Rei and Nagisa’s quarters.

Rei was already up, in the process of buttoning up his shirt, and Nagisa was led out on the bed, limbs spread everywhere and spit dribbling out of the side of the mouth.

‘Sir?’ Rei asked, finishing the buttons on his shirt.

‘Haru’s having contractions!’

Nagisa woke up suddenly, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. ‘Where’s Haru?!’ He mumbled, disorientated.

Rei rolled his eyes and ran out of the tower, Makoto following close behind. They reached Haruka and Makoto’s room, Gou, Ai and Momo already inside and gathered around the bed.

‘Right,’ Rei said, rolling up his sleeves and pushing his glasses up his nose, ‘Momo, get some towels, Gou, get a bowl of water and some cleaning cloths. Ai, wake up everyone else and explain to Shachi wants going to happen.’

The three maids sprang into action, still in their pyjamas, and Haruka cried out with another contraction. Makoto knelt on the bed next to him and held his hand in his, helping him breathe through it like they did when Shachi was born.

…

Ten hours later, Haruka was still in labour. Makoto, Rei, Ai, Momo, and Gou were in the bedroom with Haruka and the others were sat outside. Rin, Sousuke, and Seijuro were sat on the floor playing a card game, Sousuke’s hand shaking as he realised that he would have to go through this in five months time with Momo.

Nagisa was sat with Ren and Ran, the teenage aunt and uncle taking turns to have Shachi in their lap. Shachi was confused. Ai had tried to explain to him what was happening to his mother, but he didn’t understand. But what he did know is that he didn’t like the sound of his mummy shouting and crying.

'Why is mummy crying like that?' He asked, a little upset.

'Your mummy's going to be okay.' Ran told him, jiggling him in her lap. 

Suddenly, Haruka's shouting stopped and it was replaced with a baby crying. Everyone looked towards the door and stood up, barging into the bedroom. Rei and the others were cleaning up the blood and amniotic fluid, and Haruka and Makoto were sat on the bed, a small baby held in Haruka's arms. 

Ren lifted Shachi onto the bed and he crawled into his father's lap, looking at the baby. 'What is it?' He whispered, green eyes wide and his bottom lip held between his teeth.

'It's your little sister.' Haruka said, smiling down at the little girl in his arms. 'Shhhh.... shhh, little one...'

She stopped crying and opened her eyes. The blue orbs, exactly like Haruka's, were wet and shiny with tears but they were beautiful. She had black matted curls on her head, and, luckily, her father's smile. 

'I wanted a brother, daddy.' Shachi said, pouting in the same way Nagisa had taught him to. 

'I know. But I'm sure you'll be best friends with your sister.' Makoto told him, grinning. 

'What's she called?' Rin asked, wanting to take the news to Iwatobi that another baby had been born to Lord and Lady Tachibana. 

'Iruka.'

The red-head nodded and left the room, the others dribbling out behind him. Rei did one final check-up on mother and child before deeming that they were both fine. The bluenette closed the door behind him, leaving the happy family alone. 

Haruka reached down, going to fix Iruka's blanket, but the little girl caught her mummy's little finger in her fist, smiling up at her. 

'You did so well, love.' Makoto said, kissing Haruka on the cheek. 'She's beautiful. Right, Shachi?'

'Hm.' The toddler folded his arms and pouted again. 

His parents laughed and Iruka gurgled as if she understood. 

...

Outside the room stood Sousuke, listening to Haruka, Makoto, and their two children. In five months, that would be him and Momo. 

'What are you doing?' Momo asked, coming up the stairs. He had changed into his maid uniform and was holding a bottle of milk, ready for Iruka. 

'Just thinking about our baby.'

Momo giggled and Sousuke wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand coming up to feel the tiny baby bump.

'We need to tell everyone first.'

'Tell everyone what?'

The two soulmates turned and saw Seijuro at the other end of the corridor, just coming out of his tower. 

Sousuke's eyes widened and the small red-head just smiled and went into Haruka and Makoto's bedroom. 

'Well?' Seijuro asked.

'Ermmm... It's nothing. I have to walk the dog. See you later, Sei.' Sousuke ran down the stairs, planning on going with Rin to Iwatobi.  

Seijuro nodded, about to start his own duties for the day, when he realised something. 

_Makoto doesn’t own a dog._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of my sanity, no more sequels unless you want a Christmas present
> 
> Shachi: Japanese for orca  
> Iruka: Japanese for dolphin
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
